


Against the grain

by light50



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fallout, F/F, F/M, Slow Build, Spoilers, character replacement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light50/pseuds/light50
Summary: When the Brotherhood of Steel thunders into the Commonwealth, the young synth Angela is amazed by their technology. But their dogmatic mission places her directly in their crosshairs. As a member of their ranks begins to question her indoctrination and Angela faces her creators, the powder keg that is the Commonwealth approaches ignition.





	Against the grain

**Author's Note:**

> This came as the result of an absent minded thought of how Mercy and Curie are pretty similar. Doctors with adorable central European accents, an affinity for robotics, and disdain for violence. Of course the next logical question was where does Pharah fit? Danse was the obvious choice. Power armor, heavy weapons, air superiority, and a strong dedication to a paramilitary unit. I decided against changing out as many characters as I could simply for practical reasons, so save Angela and Fareeha, everyone else appears as is in Fallout 4. 
> 
> The sole survivor (simply called Nora for simplicity's sake) is based on my third playthrough, a stealth-sniper build who loves the sarcastic speech option, ultimately siding with the Minutemen and Railroad. Settlements are mostly based on my main playthrough in which the commonwealth is a thriving minutemen controlled territory. Game mechanics need not apply.
> 
> Endgame spoilers for Fallout 4. 
> 
> This is a side project that will get updated now and then, aiming for 7 chapters.
> 
> And as always, constructive criticism welcome.

Angela waited expectantly at the gates of Sanctuary. Ever since Nora and MacCready had left for Fort Hagen, Angela had nervously paced the walled off neighborhood. Nora needed a medic, she always did. For all her skill with a Gauss Rifle, the former vault dweller was hardly bullet proof and a little careless. The secrecy surrounding her absence burned at Angela's mind. 

"I'll be back before you know it." Nora had assured. "MacCready is more than capable of watching my back."

The only problem was MacCready was just as, if not more, reckless than Nora. The inclusion of a Fatman on their trek had not done anything to help Angela's apprehension. The clatter of turrets and generators did little to calm her nerves.

"Miss Angela," It was the ever faithful Codsworth. "You seem rather worried about the Misses. As much as I worry about her myself, she always comes through." The robot's tone was optimistic.

"Thank you Codsworth. Still, the world is a dangerous place. And--" She was cut off by a sight of pure awe.

A massive airship had entered her field of view, blocking the sun above them. It was escorted by nearly a dozen Vertibirds and Angela could just make out the word "Prydwen" proudly emblazoned in bold white letters on the airship's metal hull.

"People of the Commonwealth. Do not interfere. Our intentions are peaceful. We are the Brotherhood of Steel!" A loudspeaker broadcast the message of the airship's operators across the land. It was a projection of true force, of a new, unmatched power in the wasteland.

"By Jove. The Brotherhood of Steel? Do you suppose its the military?" Codsworth was in just as much awe was Angela.

"Nora has talked about them. They seem to think of themselves as the military at least."

"That airship is quite impressive." The robot continued, "Let's hope this Brotherhood of Steel is friendly."

For some reason, Angela was doubtful. Nora had encountered this Brotherhood before, some of them were holed up in Cambridge. She'd helped an officer of their ranks do something, Angela couldn't remember what the former vault-dweller had said. In any case, they had it out for synths. Bad news for Angela. She was a Gen 3 as they called her, indistinguishable from human, and the thing that kept the Commonwealth awake at night.

The airship continued on at a moderate pace, heading roughly southwest to some unknown destination. Once it was out of sight, Angela returned to her nervous anticipation. 

* * *

It wasn't until the next day that Nora and MacCready had come back to Angela's embrace. Nora looked miserable, and the mercenary hardly looked better. Despite all her questions, Angela couldn't get a straight answer. Nora simply retreated to her house, curling up in the bedroom alone.

"Hey Angie!" Piper had snuck up on her. "Waddaya say we go find that airship? I'm sure there's a story there." She suggested.

"I'm not sure I'm the best for the job. Nick is a better choice." In truth, Angela was too worried to leave. 

"Don't worry about Blue. She's got all the help she could need her. Codsworth and Preston are here. And, I happen to like your company."

"I really should stay. What if she's hurt, or sick?" As much as she liked Piper, Nora was the more pressing issue.

"Angie, Red Rocket is right down the road if she needs it. Besides, you haven't left this place in, well, ever."

"Ok, let me just get the essentials first." Angela relented to the reporter's pressing.

She met Piper at the gate after gathering the necessary supplies.

"Jeez Angie, are you tryina cripple yourself?" Angela wasn't taking any chances. She had armed up, dawning the armor she had taken off a fallen Gen 1 synth, she picked up her laser rifle, as well as a .44 caliber revolver, combat shotgun, combat sniper rifle, and a dozen grenades. That was of course not counting the 40 stimpaks, 20 radaway, and ample food and water; plus some med-x, radx, and psycho, just in case.

"Here, let me carry some'a that for ya." She relieved the synth of the rifle and revolver, also taking about half of the chems and food. 

"So what story do you want to find?" 

"I don't know Angie, the story tends to find me." Piper laughed as they departed. 

Piper couldn't help but stop at the nearby Red Rocket, giving Dogmeat a treat. Angela covertly stocked herself with more aid supplies from the doctor there. She was disappointed that Dr. Amari wasn't there, she often made rounds to "The Red Rocket Medical Center", providing her unique services to escaped synths. The Minutemen were not exactly pro-synth, but they weren't anti-synth either, far more than could be said for most. 

"Hey," Piper elbowed her companion, "I figured we could use an extra gun, I thinkin' we pick up Ada at Starlight." 

"Good choice." The modified Assaultron was a formidable ally in battle and was far less trigger happy than Hancock, or worse, Cait, and Angela couldn't stand Deacon, despite his stance on synths.

* * *

After collecting Ada, the now trio had made it to Diamond City by nightfall. Piper retreated to her home, taking the rare opportunity to spend time with her sister. Ada headed to close by Hangman's Alley for maintenance. Angela wasn't allowed there, Nora had never been clear why, only that she wasn't, and that only Ada and Deacon were permitted entrance to the surprisingly fortified area. She briefly considered making her way to Vault 81, but the area around Diamond City was dangerous, especially at night, and even more so for a lone woman, let alone a synth.

Instead she chose to sleep in the now luxurious Home Plate apartment. It was technically Nora's private residence in the City, but on occasions such as this her close friends could use it. The interior was lit by candles, despite access to electricity. Its warm glow and flickering light played well off the wood paneled walls and carpeted floor. Elegant furniture, lifted from Vaults decorated the fairly large residence. The well stocked kitchen with prewar condition fixtures was tempting Angela. She remembered the endeavor to make this place, a dozen brahmin and thrice as many settlers had hauled thousands of pounds of materials to Diamond city and labored for weeks to complete to project. Angela had noticed a lot of it covertly sent to Hangman's Alley, but kept her mouth shut. It wasn't all for Nora's personal comfort however. The lavish apartment projected the minutemen's newfound prestige and served as a place to hold formal meetings. Mayor McDonough himself frequented the Home Plate to discuss with the General of the Minutemen.

Before she could set her mind to food, she sat down at the desk, turning on the ham radio, adjusting its knob to the appropriate frequency, 84.1hz.

"Angela at H-P to S-H, how is Nora?" She asked weakly. She didn't expect a response at this hour.

"Nick at S-H to Angela at H-P, she's doin well." The smooth voice of Nick Valentine came across the air. "That girl is tough, but something shook her. She didn't want to see my ugly mug so I took radio. Say hi to Ellie for me, poor girl worries too much. And make a stop at the Castle, would ya'? Apparently Nora ran out of fatman bombs on her excursion, and the next provisioner doesn't leave for four days."

"Angela at H-P to Nick at S-H, I'll do that Nick. Thanks for taking care of Nora."

"Nick at S-H to Angela at H-P, anytime Angela, stay safe out there won't ya? As much as I'd like to stay and chat, Nordhagen is in a tizzy over that damned airship parking right next to them. Good night Ange." Angela shut the radio down after the all too brief conversation.

Nick was her closest friend, but even he found it hard to relate to her. Sure he was a synth, but he was still a machine. Angela didn't know what she was, human, clone, unholy abomination? The decision seemed so sensible at the time, a human body was so much better than that Miss Nanny shell. But that was her robotic brain thinking, cold and calculating, no thought went into the drawbacks of being human. Nora had been less and less help lately. She'd taken quite an interest in the young synth after her conversion, even flirting with her a bit. Soon however, she had left Angela for something new, just as everyone had. Piper and Nick were the only two who consistently talked to her. Everyone else was either too busy, too apathetic, or too fearful of her to bother. 

Angela waited a silent moment at the radio before making her way to the kitchen. She placed a uncooked slab of radstag meat on a pan and began cooking it. She added some BlamCo Mac and Cheese and a nuka cola to her meal for the evening. Angela wasn't much of a cook, but she got the job done. She didn't know if she _needed_ to eat. She'd never tried not eating and often wondered if her 'hunger' was simple a placebo affect of wanting to be human.

Following her solitary meal, the synth took the short flight of stair to the bedroom, fulfilling another need she oft pondered the legitimacy of. Discarding her armor she laid on the soft bed. The next day would bring another long trek, but hopefully, there would be something of interest at the end of the road. 

A strange, terrifying dream of raining fire, the screams of men, and a light like the sun haunted Angela's sleep. An elder man laughed at her, pain shot through her body, and all at once, there was a savior. The nightmare seemed to never end, always coming to the beginning again, each time its vivid images pushing Angela to the brink of waking.


End file.
